


Bloom

by isa_belle



Series: Taz Amnesty [2]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Aubrey is a goof i love her, F/F, Fluff, Love, So Does Dani, Useless Lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:01:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27091699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isa_belle/pseuds/isa_belle
Summary: “Aubrey is... stunning.”
Relationships: Dani/Aubrey Little
Series: Taz Amnesty [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2068128
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Bloom

**Author's Note:**

> i love my soft girls :,)

Aubrey is...  _ stunning _ . 

She runs through the barren field, arms outstretched, like the protagonist of a Disney movie-wind blowing through her hair, mussing the bright red curls. The sun streams in in streaks of dazzling gold onto her face, making her eyes shine. Her smile is wide and contagious as ever, and flowers bloom in her wake, curling up around her ankles and growing in wonderful colors out of the blackened dirt. 

And Dani is  _ breathless _ . She feels it as the wind is knocked out of her in one blow, one glance at the woman in front of her and all the air in her lungs is gone, every thought in her head disappears until all she can think is  _ Aubrey, Aubrey, Aubrey _ _._ She swallows but her throat has gone suddenly dry, and her hair stands on end. 

“Dani look!” Aubrey smiles at her, waggles her fingers. Dani’s stomach is swimming with something warm and buzzy, that grows slowly but surely, bigger and bigger and bigger until it feels as if she can’t contain it in her chest anymore, like it might just burst. She smiles back, and Aubrey stomps a foot on the ground. 

There are ripples out from where her shoe hits the dirt, grass turns green again, flowers sprout up, trees come back to life, and it’s all Aubrey. She watches her own magic with wonder shinning in her eyes, as the clearing that was empty and dead just moments ago becomes vibrant and beautiful and  _ alive _ . She lets out a laugh, barely a puff of breath, face painted with awe and wonderment down to every freckle and blemish. Then she looks at Dani and that look doesn’t fall away, doesn’t stutter. Not even for a second. 

Dani’s heart skips a beat. 

Aubrey walks towards her slowly, smile still in place. And Dani feels in love. She doesn’t know that she’s felt it before. At least not this way, not this strong. She feels a love like wind, that sweeps her right of her feet, tousles her hair, keeps her cool when everything is hot, hot, hot. It sends a chill down her spine, comfortable but unfamiliar in its newfound electricity, it moves like lighting, as her heart beats faster and faster and faster. 

Love.  _ Holy fuck _ . She didn’t know she could fall this hard. Maybe it was inevitable. Maybe she was doomed from the start. From the moment Aubrey’s eyes met hers, lit the fire place. 

Dani reaches out a hand, places it against her cheek. Aubrey’s skin is warm, but Aubrey is always warm. Dani looks at her for a moment, drinks her in. Aubrey is looking at her lips though, so Dani smiles, blush creeping across her face. She leans forward and indulges her ridiculous girlfriend, pressing their mouths together. 

It’s soft and sweet and light, everything Aubrey is. 

She is lovely and Dani wants to cry. She is happy and Dani wants her to stay that way. 

Love is a strong emotion, fire raging and burning and Swallowing everything whole, taking you right up in the inferno. She never wants to stop feeling it. She never wants to stop feeling it for Aubrey.

So as their lips part and they’re left facing each other, ankle deep in new wildlife, Dani whispers “you’re so fucking cool,” and dives back in. 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! if you liked it, please leave a comment, they never fail to make my day :)
> 
> Byee


End file.
